Ticket to Ride
|user = Lucy Steel |namesake = ( song) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = E |speed = E |range = E |persistence = C |precision = E |potential = C }} |Chiketto u Raido|lit. "Ticket of Tears"}} is the Stand used by Lucy Steel, featured in Steel Ball Run. Appearance This Stand is the completed Saint's Corpse and fuses itself with its user, gathering inside her and taking over her bodily functions. The Stand appears via the following stages: #The Corpse's head was lodged inside her womb. During this mode, she could use blades of her tears and invoke karmic wounds on others around her. #When the entire Corpse is gathered, Lucy's skin starts to fall off and reveal the Corpse Parts that are now inside her. #Lucy starts to fall unconscious and her whole body gets covered in a steel-like covering. During this mode, Lucy will start to have difficulty breathing and will slowly be killed by the Corpse Parts that take over her. Also, in this mode, her full Stand ability will be activated. Abilities Ticket to Ride consists of a set of weak but useful defensive powers that serve to protect Lucy once she becomes the host of the Saint's Corpse. The abilities of this Stand consist of the following: Blade of Tears Lucy is able to pull streaks of tears from her eyes and use them like knives. As the blade of tears immediately decomposes upon contact with someone,SBR Chapter 71 this ability has no real use besides threatening someone. However, when the blade is used against someone or something, they become vulnerable to Lucy's primary ability: Divine Protection. Ticket to Ride's blade-tear ability was inspired by the phrase "tears are a woman's weapon".JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy Divine Protection This ability protects Lucy from any harm done to her by creating a chain reaction of unlikely coincidences from the surroundings to neutralize any assailant. Similarly, the phenomenon can also force a target to do as Lucy wants. This ability, while Lucy is capable of movement, seems to only work against those Lucy has touched with her Tear Cutter. For example, two people try to tranquilize Lucy, but she accidentally knocks a bottle onto the ground and spills some liquid. One of them suddenly steps onto the liquid and slips, letting Lucy escape, then other chases after her but steps on a glass bottle, causing it to break and shatters pieces into his eye. This can also be applied to nonliving objects; Lucy writes a note and hides it on a dock, where Valentine destroys it, only for a series of coincidences to recreate the note in its entirety and stick it back to nearly the same place. At its core, this ability (at least until Lucy becomes nonfunctional) manipulates the fortune of what is cut to create the outcome Lucy wants. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Trivia *The Stand's name was revealed in the JOJOVELLER Stand book, although it was hinted at as it appears in the chapters titled Ticket to Ride. References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Integrated Stands